His May
by KittyCat134
Summary: She was his, and nothing could change that. CS day story.


**Hiii hi hi hi! Happy CS day, you guys! How are you! ^^ Anyway, this is a CS day story I thought about writing, and it took a lot of time to get it post-able, lol. So, anyway, enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Drew was the type of a guy who loved attention. He loved it when women fought over him, and he loved it when he won every contest he was in. He wasn't the type of a guy to run _after_ women, because he believed that women should run after _him._

But the it all changed when a certain dense, glutton of an airhead came into his life. When they first met, he began to make fun of her, but then afterwards when they kept bumping into each other, he started to tease her on daily basis. He would give her roses, claiming they were for Beautifly. At least, they _were_ for Beautifly, until it all changed.

Drew, in the beginning, loved to tease the airhead who'd get riled up and start yelling at him. He, in the beginning, thought of her as annoying and a rookie, who wouldn't even get into the Grand Festival, but then he began to understand her, and he grew interested in her. Because unlike others, she didn't worship him like he was a god, and he grew interested at that. And before he knew it, he began to grow feelings for the dense, glutton of an airhead. Instead of Beautifly, he gave roses to her, but still lied that they were for her Pokemon, just to keep his feelings hidden. It was getting harder, because his feelings grew each day until they bloomed into _love._

Drew thought he was going crazy, because he began to notice even tiny details of her. He noticed how her nose would twitch when she was in a foul mood, he began to notice the barely visible black bags under her eyes and all that stress.

Drew loved May's eyes. They would shine and sparkle when she was happy, and Drew enjoyed it. Her eyes would always absorb him, and he'd get lost into them without any return. He hated it when tears would gather at her eyes, or when that shine and sparkle fade away, and he wanted to kill the person who made _his_ May unhappy.

He also loved her hair. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked, and he didn't like the bandana that covered him up. He would notice her hairstyle, and how she looked utterly beautiful.

Drew also adored her smile. He would do anything to make her smile. Her smile lightened his world, and he was always at ease when he saw her smiling. He didn't like the frowns that she would make.

Drew always adored _his_ May's laughter. Her laughter was music to his ears, and he would always enjoy listening to it.

He also loved her angry, pouting face when he'd tease her, and he loved the way her cheeks would turn red when he would give her a rose. Basically, Drew loved everything about _his_ May.

Drew hated this guy named Brendan Birch. He loathed him. Brendan was May's best childhood friend, and he hated it when he used to put his arms around _his_ May. He hated it when Brendan was the one who would make her laugh, and his hatred grew when she would always blush around him. He didn't like it. He wanted May to be _his,_ but that Brendan always got into his way. And that made Drew loathe him even more.

But then one day, Drew had enough. So when he saw Brendan flirting with May, he lost control and lashed out. May had a hard time dragging him away, and then demanded a reason for his excuse. He yelled out how _he_ was in _love_ with her, and how he hated when Brendan became all too flirty with her. Drew confessed every single thing, including his hatred for Brendan. But when she began laughing at how he thought she loved _Brendan,_ he became confused.

"Drew, I don't love Brendan. The reason I always blush when he's around, is because I can't stop comparing him to _you,"_ she had laughed when she said that. He had sighed in relief, and smiled at May, who had blushed and smiled back.

* * *

"Drew!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone called out to him, and when he saw who it was, he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Yes, May belonged to him. She was _his_ May. Forever and always. And nothing could change that.

* * *

 **So…Did you like it? I tried very hard into making this so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy CS Day, you guys! Have a wonderful day and enjoy!**

 **~KC134**


End file.
